Something That I Want
by changeofheart505
Summary: Sequel to Cannibalism. Hiccup and Jack escape Berk. But at what costs? They go to Scotland, where Hiccup is thrown into prison and Jack is taken into custady. With the help of Merida, the Princess of DunBroch, will they be able to get through life? And will their feelings for each other grow? HiJack. MerAnthony. Part 2 of the "Something Different" series.
1. Prologue

Something That I Want

**Kura: Here it is!**

**Sakura: The sequel to Cannibalism. Enjoy.**

_Berk._

_The one place no one ever wants to go._

_For centuries,_

_milleniums,_

_the Isles of Berk has held a dark secret._

_Not only did it have dragons._

_It had..._

_cannibals._

_ And I was one of them._

_My name?_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

_And I am the first Viking to leave Berk because of its cannibalistic ways._

_Why did I leave?_

_It's because of a certain person._

_He showed me how wrong it was to eat another living being._

_He made me realize, that no matter who I ate, his image always came to my mind._

_I saved him, _

_but I can't take him back home._

_They'll only look for him._

_So,_

_we're going to Scotland._

_Scotland._

_Home of Berk's number one rivals._

_Whatever they do to me,_

_I deserve._

_I just hope,_

_I just wish,_

_I just want them to help Jack._

**Kura: Review. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue.**


	2. Not So Warm Welcome

Something That I Want

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Not So Warm Welcome

Hiccup sighed as he landed Toothless. He picked up Jack bridal style and began to walk towards the nearest building, hopefully, no one would ask about them-

"HEY!"

Shit. Never mind.

"Uh," Hiccup said, "me?"

The man, er, guard, nodded. He pointed to Jack.

"You do that?"

Hiccup realized that Jack was still bruised and bleeding slightly.

"NO!" He said quickly, "I was going to get him to help! We jut left Berk-"

Shit!

AGAIN!

"Berk?! YOU'RE A CANNIBALISTIC VIKING!"

Screams came from many of the woman.

"No!" Hiccup said, "I changed! I SWEAR!"

Men and more guards surround Hiccup. He holds Jack close but to no avail. The white haired boy is ripped from his arms, "NO!"

Hiccup grunts as he's tackled by some of the men, his hands tied behind his back, "PLEASE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST HELP JACK! HELP HIM!"

Hiccup continued to yell as he was dragged away.

The man who had taken Jack looked at the boy in sympathy, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore."

He left, going towards the closest doctor's home he could.

Little did they know, a certain redheaded princess had seen the whole ordeal.

**Kura: Review. **


	3. Waking Up

Something That I Want

**Sakura: Review replies.**

**AnMaRo412- Thanks.**

**DisneyChick4ever- Maybe, I'm not sure yet.**

**Overland Haddock- Haha, yeah!**

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Waking Up

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes.

White.

Bright.

White.

"Ugh..." He groaned as he closed his eyes.

But then it all came back to him. Being kidnapped. Being held prisoner. Spending time with Hiccup. Meeting Toothless. Almost being killed. Hiccup's voice. And then...

Darkness.

'Where am I?' Jack wondered as he opened his eyes slowly. He was in a cozy looking room. He saw his bloodied hoodie in a hamper. Along with his pants.

Jack blushed.

'Did...did someone change me?!'

THAT'S JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!

He noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages and he was wearing looser fitting pants. He got up slowly, grunting in pain and walked over to the door. He turned the knob. It jiggled, but the door wouldn't open. Jack's eyes widened as he desperately tried to open the door. He pulled and pushed. Nada.

Out of frustration, Jack slammed his palm onto the door, "LET ME OUT!"

He continued this for a while and then the door opened.

But before he could run out and enjoy the beautiful free world again, a man dragged him back to the bed and shoved him down.

"Ye need to heal. What were ye doing with that lad? He was a Viking! He EATS people!" The man yelled.

Jack blushed, "I...I didn't mean to...wait, are you talking about Hiccup?"

The man nodded. "Aye. I am."

"H-he's the one who saved me from-"

"Lad, he's lying to ye! Once a Viking, always a Viking."

The man turned, left and slammed the door.

Jack felt tears come to his eyes as he heard a locking sound.

He just got free from Berk.

But now he was being held somewhere else.

But this time, Hiccup wasn't with him. Seeing that he had no other choice, Jack fell back onto the pillows, closed his eyes, and cried himself to sleep.

**Kura: Review. Merida makes her big debut next chapter!**


	4. The Prisoner

Something That I Want

**Snowflake- I know. I feel bad for them. **

**DisneyChick4ever- Jack is still fifteen, I realized I didn't set an exact date as to when Cannibalism was taking place other than modern times. But the month is December, and it's the eleventh, year 2013. It'll be easier just to go from last year to this year. So Jack will turn 16.**

**Merida is 17 for those curious. **

**Anthony is 19. **

* * *

The Prisoner

Hiccup pulled on the chains holding his hands above his head. He was currently in the dungeons of Castle DunBroch. He grimaced as his stomach growled. He was starving, but he wouldn't be able to get out until morning, and when he did, he wouldn't eat, he was going to be dragged to the King to face his punishment.

"So," Hiccup jumped when he heard a female voice, "yer a Viking?"

"Uh...WAS a Viking, but yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Was? What do ye mean, "WAS?" Hmm?"

Hiccup squinted his eyes as a girl a year or two younger than him appeared, her face covered by a hooded cape.

"I mean, I met someone, and he...he changed me. No matter what I ate, what I drank, my mind flew to him, and I got sick of it. They were going to kill him, so I...I took him to the one place I knew they wouldn't search for us."

"And how do I know ye aren't lying to wee lamb?"

"Because...I love him."

The girl reached up and lowered her hood. Her red, wildly curled, hair fell to her waist. Her sky blue eyes almost, if not even more, as Astrid's. A bow was slung across her shoulders.

"Ye love him? Who's him?"

"Before I came here," Hiccup gestured as well as he could to the dungeon, "I had arrived at the forest with Toothless and Jack. I told Toothless to stay hidden as I got help for Jack, hoping no one could tell I was from Berk because of how I was dressed, no luck there. Jack was taken from me and Toothless...SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT TOOTHLESS!"

The girl snorted, "Toothless?"

"My Night Fury! He can't fly without me. Long story. And Jack...Thor this is so messed up."

The girl was silent, "Yer different. I like that. I am Merida. Princess of DunBroch."

"Hiccup. Ex-Viking. King of Dragons."

"REALLY?!"

"Nah, but I like the way it sounds. Hiccup. King of Dragons. Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

Merida snorted and nodded.

"Merida!" A male voice yelled. A boy about Hiccup's age, maybe a year younger, ran over, "Merida! I told you to wai- why are you talking to...him?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Please, just check on Jack and Toothless."

"Who and what?"

"Jack should be easy. He's a teen with white hair. Pure white. Toothless should be easy too. Just, don't point your weapons at him."

The boy snorted, "Why, will he GUM at me?"

Now Hiccup snorted, "No, but you might lose a limb. Or your life. Toothless is a Night Fury."

"A dragon!" The boy gaped. Hiccup nodded and the boy beamed, "You, are my new friend! Always wanted to see a dragon."

Merida smacked his arm, "This is Anthony Braveheart. My secret lover. He's from Roman descent but his family has a thing against mine."

"I wish we could be more open..." Anthony sighed.

Hiccup's face broke into a smirk, "I have a way. But it's risky."

Merida and Anthony beamed, "What?"

"It's-"

The trio fell silent as footsteps came down the hall. Merida mouthed an apology to Hiccup as she and Anthony ran off.

Hiccup fell silent as a guard stood in front of his cell. His plan was rather simple. He could tell, just by looking into their eyes, that Merida and Anthony wanted to leave. And he and Jack needed someplace secure to be in. So, they would have to leave.

But where could they go?

**Kura: Review. **


End file.
